


Red Room

by masochistfox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Murder, Red Room, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistfox/pseuds/masochistfox
Summary: me and my bfs fantrolls in a stupid au we made. dont read if you dont like gore/dubcon





	Red Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bile_shroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bile_shroom/gifts).

"Th₳nk you ₳ll so much for coming to my show~! Especially my f₳vorite supporter: S₳distFoxxx ! Until next time! S₳yon₳r₳~! " *click*

The green light on the monitor quickly changed to red as the live stream was cut off. Amicus laid back against the soft, white futon beneath him, pushing aside the kawaii culture blankets as he peeled his leggings off. He sighed, he had sweat quite a bit during the show and the socks were sticking annoyingly to his toned legs. 

He glanced back to his laptop, noticing he had a new message notification. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the computer, setting it in front of him and lying comfortably on his stomach to read it, his seifuku annoyingly bunching up beneath him.

The teal blood quickly skimmed the message, noticing the familiar indigo font of the username. It was his highest supporter and what he assumed to be a very wealthy indigo blood. He had wandered into one of his shows randomly and hadn't missed one since, he always tipped graciously and turned out to be the number one requester, though he seldomly asked for anything sexual, and what he did ask was rather tame. He seemed partial to a tease and doctor role play, which was the usual theme when he would pay for a private session.

Amicus kept it strictly professional with the anonymous spender, only talking to him when he was paying and stuck to character only when the money was rolling in. He figured it was some lonely, rich creep who couldn't get anyone else so he had to pay for some random cam boy. Thanks to him though, he was able to jack up his prices quite a lot and his usual shows would fill with predominantly high bloods who paid nicely.

Still, no matter the theme of the show, "SadistFoxxx" would always be there and would usually outbid another troll if they were requesting anything risque. It seemed like he wanted Amicus all to himself if anything. It was no issue for him, since that meant he'd be getting more money and not even have to degrade himself more than he was. 

His message was in his usual tone, which stayed rather formal and he'd use large words, probably to compensate for something, Amicus figured.

*

SadistFoxxx Said: -> ColeopteraAutomatism... I would like to request your services again, but I was interested in something more... unconventional. Please respond if you would like to discuss the details of the arrangement. <- 

*

Amicus rolled his eyes at the formal manner of typing, whos this asshole trying to impress, he though as he typed up a response. He wondered what he had meant by "unconventional", but figured if the price was right he'd try almost anything.

*

ColeopteraAutomatism Said: sure, but what do you me₳n by "unconvention₳l"? 

*

He hit send and waited, jumping slightly at the quick response-

*

SadistFoxxx Said: -> I want to meet you. In person. <-

*

Amicus' heart skipped for a moment, his mind racing with all the different things that could happen. Who even was this guy? Was he really going to meet some random stranger on the internet? Let alone someone who paid to see him jerk off and pretend to be a nekomimi nurse. He tapped his finger on his bottom lip, contemplating what his choice should be. 

Maybe if he could meet him in a well populated place he could see him and judge if he should go home with him. His fingers stopped short of the keys when another wave of realization washed over him. What if he saw him there and followed him home instead? The small medical face mask he wore in his videos doesn't hide his identity enough not to be recognized by his biggest fan. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek as he thought of every horrifying scenario possible.

He swallowed hard and began composing his response;

*

ColeopteraAutomatism Said: I don't know... you gonna dr₳g me to some seedy motel or something? could we meet ₳t ₳ coffee pl₳ce or something first? i wouldnt, like, just norm₳lly meet some r₳ndo on the internet, y₳ know? how much are you willing to offer for this? wh₳t ₳re you even pl₳nning on doing with me?

*

His hands shook in anticipation, he wondered what would come of this but was also excited for how much he could possibly make giving some creep a throw for a night.

His screen lit up as the new message popped up;

*

SadistFoxxx: -> We can meet at the cafe on 52nd St... I just want to hang out and watch anime with you. I don't have a lot of friends. You can decide if you want to come home with me when we meet. If you don't want to, I will respect that. <-

*

Amicus breathed a small sigh of relief. He knew from his requests he was rather reserved, prudish even. He wouldn't even allow some of the other bidders to request dirtier things of him so it wasn't too much of a shock that he wouldn't want anything like that in real life. He typed his response and discussed the dollar figures, which ended up equaling a small fortune. He wondered where the indigo got that kind of money. It seemed like a ludicrous amount even for a high blood of his status, but he wasn't about to complain.

They decided they'd meet on Tuesday around 10, it seemed a little late to Amicus but he figured someone would be around to see them. He slipped out of his seifuku and into a comfortable tshirt before he slid into his recuperacoon for the night.

\---------------------------

Amicus looked through the clothes he had strewn along the futon. He couldn't decide what he should bring, if anything. Was this guy gonna expect him to dress up or something? He shuddered a little bit at the thought of having to probably cuddle some sweaty weirdo while he watched some shitty slice of life anime or something. He gritted his teeth and knew he would just have to put up with it for the night and that wasn't so bad, for the money he was about to receive he would be able to take a long comfortable break from camming and just relax and he'd do just about anything for that.

He decided on the two outfits he knew his client enjoyed the most; the nurse outfit and the seifuku. He shoved them in his bag along with a bag of spicy Japanese chips and a soda, he figured he'd get hungry later and he didn't feel like asking a customer for freedom to their fridge.

Tossing on his teal sleeved hoodie and face mask, he headed out of the door of his hive and towards the cafe, which was luckily not to far from his residence.

\---------------------------

The lights in the cafe were dim as Amicus stepped in. He couldn't see anyone around and he started growing worried. He decided to take a seat in a booth and wait around for a little bit, pulling his phone out and checking for any new messages. He realized he had arrived a bit earlier than expected, most likely cause of the short walk. 

He zoned out playing some random puzzle game app that featured cute anime girls that slowly removed an article of clothing each time you solved a puzzle, he didn't hear the door chime go off and the footsteps approaching his booth.

His eyes flicked up and he jumped, realizing there was a stranger seated in front of him, a small yelp escaping his lips and his phone landing harshly against the wooden table top. He looked forward in surprise, taken aback by the looks of the troll in front of him. It was an indigo blood alright, but not what he had expected at all. He was rather small for a high blood, a lot shorter than himself even and his horns were short and triangular, much like a cat's or a fox's ears, but sported a hook on the top and a short spike towards the base. His eyes looked tired, dark indigo bags staining the underside and a peppering of blue freckles covered his pale grey flesh.

He stared directly at Amicus, an air of danger surrounding him that made the hairs on Amicus' arms stand on end. They sat in silence for a few moments, both unable to truly read the others expression through their medical masks. Finally the silence was broken as the blue blood cleared his throat and began, his voice sounding deeper and smoother than expected;

"-> thank you for meeting me here... sorry it had to be so late, I work rather sporadic hours. <-" he spoke properly and politely, but there was an edge to his voice, something dark and mysterious that seemed to draw Amicus in as he listened. Amicus could feel his cheeks heat up slightly, hating himself for finding a client attractive at all, he hadn't planned for that, but he supposed he wasn't disappointed.

The blue blood seemed to have trouble maintaining eye contact, his eyes tending to rest upon a nearby item or in the distance, his online confidence clearly a ruse. It helped to calm Amicus down though, realizing that this is most likely the reason for his want of company. "-> Should we... introduce each other, or should we remain anonymous? i don't mind either way and your comfort is important to me. <-". 

Amicus let out a soft sigh, smiling a little under his mask. He was relieved it could remain anonymous, but perhaps if they got along maybe they could get to know each other better. He wouldn't mind having a rich indigo blood be his sugar daddy if he was cute too. "th₳nks, but i think i'd like to stay ₳nonymous, if just for tonight." . The blue blood simply nodded in response and looked away again, his expression seeming far away.

"-> would you like to do anything else or go to my hive? <-" the indigo fidgeted slightly, his face lighting up with a soft blue blush. Amicus was surprised how nervous he was, he seemed so confident online. It did help put him at ease though and he happily agreed to just head there now. The teal blood quickly gathered up his things and slid out of the booth, following his customer towards the door and out into the cool night air.

\---------------------------------

The blue blood's hive was plain, the outside looking like any other hive in the area, though it was decorated with flags and windows in his blood color. It wasn't too big and Amicus was very underwhelmed. He figured he must just be some kind of miser, that would explain how he could afford this he supposed. 

Walking inside, he noticed the interior was just as underwhelming as the outside. Minimalist furniture decorating the living room and kitchen in sleek black and blue with just a hint of red. He realized something strange as he followed his client to a door in the hallway; there was no decorations on the walls. Not a single thing that made the rooms stand out, it could have been a model house for open house showings. 

They stopped in the middle of the hallway in front of a large, heavy looking door. The small indigo troll fidgeted with him hands nervously, his freckled cheeks stained with a pale blue blush. "-> ah... sorry the house isn't very exciting... i actually keep all my stuff in the basement... it's... quieter... <-" he seemed more nervous now than he did before and Amicus wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He decided to chalk it up to this troll is just a really lonely, eccentric person. He thought it was kind of cute actually.

"eh... that's fine, im not here to look at your posters or anything, im here for you." he started to put on his act for him, trying to put his client at ease. He figured he needed to start playing his part if he was going to get that cash. He slowly brought up one of his hands and gently caressed the side of the blue blood's face, noticing how cold he felt. It seemed strange to him, he always heard the higher the blood, the warmer they were. The shorter troll tensed up at the touch, but slowly let himself relax into his hand, his eyes closing and a quiet purr escaping his throat.

Amicus felt his heart jump slightly at the sound, how could that have been so cute? He pulled the indigo closer to him, wrapping his arms around him in a gently caress. He seemed to enjoy that as he melted in his arms, his face buried in the taller trolls chest. He mumbled something out that Amicus couldn't quite make out so he pulled back slightly, requesting him to repeat himself.

Again, it came out in a soft, incomprehensible mumble. Amicus laughed nervously for a second, feeling bad having to ask him to repeat himself. He made out a couple words this time. It sound like... "sorry"...?

Suddenly a sharp pain rang out in Amicus' left thigh, he let out a yelp as he pushed the other troll away from him. He grabbed his leg in pain and looking at the other troll who was holding a syringe in his hand, the contents now empty. "wh₳t.... wh₳t the fuck?! wh₳t did you inject me with, you little creep?!" he yelled and started towards the door, his legs growing weaker as he tried to run and his vision blurring rapidly. 

Everything was spinning as he turned to look behind him, noticing the other troll hadn't moved an inch to chase him. He finally reached the door, his hand fumbling with the knob as his vision went in and out. He slowly slunk down against the door, his mind shutting down and everything around him going out of focus. The last thing he saw was the blue blood calmly approaching him, and then... nothing.

\---------

A soft shuffling sound was the first thing Amicus heard as he slowly opened his eyes, his vision adjusting to the dim surroundings. His head throbbed as lifted his head, squinting his eyes, he couldn't see clearly without his glasses. He could make out dark walls with something on them, looked like posters. There was some shelves and a couch with a tv in front of it on one side of the room. On the other side the vague shapes of recording equipment could be made out and a small surgical table nearby. 

He looked towards the ground and saw the shape of someone hunched over on the ground, moving and digging in something. "h...hey..." his voice was hoarse and his throat hurt as he spoke "hey...! who ₳re you...? where ₳m i...?" the shape stopped and slowly rose, his outline becoming more obvious who it was. Amicus' blood turned cold as he approached him and he struggled to move, realizing he was tied to the chair he was sitting on.

"g-get ₳w₳y from me! dont fucking touch me!" he pulled against his binding, fear welling inside him. He closed his eyes, bracing for impact. Instead he felt the legs of his glasses being gently slid onto his face. He opened his eyes slowly, everything much more in focus now. The first thing he saw was the blue blood standing over him, now wearing a lab coat that was tightly buttoned and elbow length medical gloves. He glared at him, he didn't understand what his game was but he wanted out of it "what the fuck do you w₳nt from me, you weirdo?" he hissed. He glanced down, realizing that his assailant had been going through his backpack, the outfits and snacks he had brought now strewn about the ground nearby.

The indigo blood looked at him, his expression unreadable. He brought a gloved hand up and tapped the bottom of his medical mask in faux thought "-> i... haven't been entirely truthful with you, Amicus...<-" his smooth voice sending a chill down the teal blood's spine. He realized he already knew him, knew his name and probably even where he lived if that was the case. How long had he been watching him and waiting? Amicus trembled, his body going against his want to remain calm and collected in this. "-> you can call me foxxee by the way... i know you wanted to remain anonymous, but i figured it wouldn't be fair if it remained one sided.<-"

"t...then wh₳t is it...? wh₳t do you w₳nt with me...?" his voice wavered, his fear becoming more and more apparent. The blue blood stepped closer and traced a clawed finger along the teal blood's jawline, who flinched back in response.

The smaller troll pulled back, his eye's looking away from him and towards the camera and laptop positioned near them "-> ah well... you see... i also run an online show, though it's a bit less conventional than yours. <-" he walked to the laptop and typed something in that Amicus couldn't make out. "-> my clientele want something rarer... something more... visceral you could say. <-". He stepped back away from the computer and pushed the medical table closer to Amicus. It was too tall for him to see what was on it, but he could hear metals clinking against each other. 

"you... you should just let me go... i h₳ve a lot of f₳ns who will... who will look for me, they'll... they'll c₳ll the drones or... or something..." he shook as he spoke, noticing that his captor wasn't even batting an eye to his attempt at a threat, instead he just continued to mess with whatever metal instruments were on the table. 

Finally, the blue blood let out a satisfied sigh and turned towards the teal once more "-> oh... actually... some of your fans will be joining us tonight. <-" Amicus looked at him in confusion as he watched him type something into the laptop once more, then he adjusted the camera angles. "-> alright...<-" he turned towards Amicus "-> are you ready?<-" before he had a chance to respond, a harsh light shined in his face, illuminating the area better, he squinted against it, panic replacing confusion as he was able to now make out the copious amount of multi colored blood stains littering the concrete floor beneath him.

"->hello everyone and welcome to another of my shows. i see i have some of my usuals as well as some new faces. i have quite a treat in store for you tonight as you can see.<-" he turned to let the camera take in more of Amicus' visage who was simply confused and scared, unable to speak out anything but mumbling cries. "-> i plan on having a lot of fun today with our guest personally, so this will be a watcher only show. my apologies. <-" with that, he turned to face Amicus again, his eyes locked on him like a predator eyeing his prey.

Amicus tried to make himself smaller in the chair, his body shaking as he saw the glint of the knife in the other trolls hand. "ple₳se... you dont, like... h₳ve to p₳y me, just let me go... i won't even block you or ₳nything..." the indigo ignored the other's pleads and slowly raked the knife against the teal bloods soft thigh, a hiss escaping his lips from the sudden pain. Foxxee seemed to be enjoying it as he carved thick, teal lines in Amicus' warm, grey flesh.

His eyes ran over the teal blood's body as it shuddered with pain, until he settled on something. "-> huh... <-" he stopped and set the knife onto the table and placed his hand against Amicus' thigh. He felt hot, his skin slick with sweat and he noticed a deep teal staining his victims cheeks. "-> are you... enjoying this...?" he asked, his voice soft but firm. 

Amicus started to stammer, his eyes looking away in embarrassment "n-no! o-of course not, you little creep! why... why would i be enjoying this...?!" he closed his legs together, trying to hide his growing arousal. Thoughts racing in his mind, wondering what was wrong with him, why did he like this so much? He always knew he had a bit of a knife and pain kink, but he didn't think it was this apparent. "s... so wh₳t if i... i did...?" He looked up at Foxxee who seemed confused, his head cocking to the side like a curious animal.

"-> hm... in that case, maybe i can make this a little more enjoyable to you...<-" he turned away from him and began typing on his laptop. He seemed satisfied with whatever he had wrote and returned, his hand running over the many tools that were on his medical table. He decided on a regular hunting knife, slightly larger than the knife he had used before. Amicus' blush intensified as he watched as the blade was brought to his throat, he swallowed, feeling it cut slightly into his skin. "-> im going to kill you... do i have permission to make it more... enjoyable for you...?<-".

Amicus was dumbfounded, what kind of murderer would ask? He scoffed quietly, smiling a little from the sheer strangeness of the situation "ye₳h... fine, ₳t le₳st m₳ke it good for me, weirdo.". With the confirmation, Foxxee grabbed his shorts, removing them and watching his sizable bulge unfurl, teal liquid splashing onto the floor. The blue blood gently gripped it in his gloved hand, stroking it as he moved the knife down against Amicus' shoulder, cutting into it slowly. The teal blood started letting out quiet moans as he bucked his hips against the other's hand, the pain in his shoulder intensifying the feeling. 

Foxxee lifted his lab coat up, revealing he hadn't been wearing anything underneath and positioned himself in Amicus' lap, his hand reaching back to position it against his opening. He slid himself down slowly, small, pained moans escaping his own lips as he reached the base. His hips started moving, picking up a rythm that felt good for both of them, the knife in his hand tracing up the teal bloods back. 

Amicus felt himself heating up, nearing an orgasm, when suddenly the small cuts turned into Foxxee plunging the knife deep into his back, but missing any vitals. He let out a sudden gasp, his nails digging into the metal chair he was strapped against, the feeling of the knife slowly dragging out of his skin was agony. His small moment of relief of having the metal out of his back was quickly ended as it sunk back in, into a nearby area. He coughed, gagging against the blood pooling in his throat, Foxxee must have hit his lung the last time. 

The indigo blood rose off of him, the teal bulge falling out of him. He moved to his back and shoved the knife back in, yanking it roughly upwards and cutting along his spine and separating the ribs until a large gash was formed. He listened to Amicus coughing and struggling to breathe, the soft pitter-patter of tears and blood hitting the hard concrete floor. He gripped his own hard member and pushed it against the wound, feeling it slide into the tight opening. His hips began bucking into him, he could feel the puncture in Amicus' lungs, and the organ trying its best to take in air. He found his way into it, stopping his movements so he could feel it contract against him until he couldn't take it anymore, his bulge twitching and unloading copious amounts of thick, blue cum into his lung.

He watched as the teal blood writhed, his teal blood mixing with dark blue fluids. His hand gripped one of his horns and pulled his head back to look towards the camera, his vision almost gone as he suffocated in his and his captors fluids. The last thing he heard was Foxxee thanking his audience for joining them and that the after show was going to be even more fun.


End file.
